1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in aerodynamic devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a boomerang type aerodynamic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many aerodynamic devices of the type adapted to be thrown or launched through the air from one player to another or in such a manner as to achieve unexpected movement of the device due to the contour thereof and the air currents through which the device moves. One example is the device known as a Frisbee, a trademark of Wham-O Mfg. Co., which is a flying disc adapted to be thrown by one player or person in a wrist twisting action in a direction away from the person, and usually in the direction of another player. Other such devices are known which have a boomerang action when thrown into the air with a proper twisting motion. These devices have achieved a substantially great degree of popularity and there is a demand for new challenges in the action and performance of these devices as persons become more skilled in the operation thereof.